Wiara
by Dosme
Summary: Związek musi polegać na zaufaniu. Tylko co jeśli związku już nie ma, a miłość pozostała?


\- Severusie, nie możesz tego zrobić!- wykrzyczała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Nie mogę?- zapytał z podniesioną brwią.

\- Nie! Przemyśl to, błagam cię! Byliśmy razem tacy szczęśliwi...

\- Tutaj nie ma nic do przemyślenia. Nie kocham cię, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie kochałem i nigdy nie pokocham. Spójrz na siebie! Byłaś tylko zastępstwem po Lily. Ona jest miłością mojego życia i nikt więcej.

Ginny już nie wstrzymywała łez. Czyli tylko ona darzyła go uczuciem? Faktycznie, wiedziała, że jest podobna do matki Harry'ego, ale nigdy by nie pomyślała...

\- Czyli to koniec? Severusie, to nie może się tak skończyć. Kocham cię, rozumiesz? Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć...

\- I? Nie mam na ciebie czasu. Mam swoje potrzeby, więc muszę poszukać sobie następnej... partnerki- powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Ginny nie miała już żadnej nadziei. Powoli się odwróciła, lecz zaraz zastygła w bezruchu.

\- Chyba, że...

\- Chyba, że?- wbiła w niego błagalny wzrok.

\- Chyba, że... będziesz moją prywatną dziwką.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna uniosła brwi z niedowierzania. Kim on jest i gdzie się podział jej Severus? Nigdy nie było twojego Severusa- szepnął jej znany głosik.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie znajdziesz sobie nowej?

\- Och, znajdę. Ale wiesz jaki jestem... nienasycony. Zresztą utrzymywałem cię tak długo wyłącznie ze względu na seks. Jesteś dobrą suczką- powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem.

Łzy znowu zebrały się w jej oczach, jednak już postanowiła.

\- Dobrze... dobrze, będę twoją... dziwką.

To słowo ledwo przecisnęło się przez jej gardło i on to wiedział.

\- Osobista dziwką.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Powtórz to!

\- Będę twoją osobistą dziwką.

\- Dobrze, suczko, dobrze. A teraz na kolana!- warknął.

Tak to się zaczęło. Ginny już kilka lat temu skończyła Hogwart, lecz aby być blisko obiektu swoich westchnień, zatrudniła się na stanowisko asystentki pani dyrektor. Wreszcie osiągnęła cel- zbliżyli się do siebie. Była taka samotna, a tu nagle zjawił się on i... teraz znów była samotna.

Nie pozwolił jej przebywać w komnatach w czasie dnia. Mogła tam przesiadywać wieczorem i w nocy, ale to jedynie na "własną odpowiedzialność". Nie chciała widzieć ukochanego z inną kobietą, ale po prostu... musiała zaryzykować. Zawsze brała ze sobą książkę lub Zeszyt, sekret jej dzieciństwa.

Do dziś czerwieniła się na myśl o dawnej walentynkowej piosence dla Harry'ego, jednak to był początek tej pasji. Mając samych braci w domu, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na delikatność. Pisanie piosenek było wyjątkiem. To wyglądało jak wierszowany pamiętnik. Jej Zeszyt ciągle zwiększał się o kolejne dzieła, a ona nikomu o nim nie powiedziała. Nawet jemu. Płakała, przeglądając kolejne strony. Ile tu szczęścia i miłości! Myśląc o tym, w głowie powoli powstawał tekst następnej piosenki. Pisała ją z namysłem przez długi czas, w którym sytuacja się nie zmieniała. Nadal była jego... zabawką. Tylko wtedy mogła udawać, że on ją kocha...

W końcu nieszczęśliwa piosenka została prawie skończona. Brakowało tylko początku, dokładnie pierwszej zwrotki. Rudowłosa nieustannie myślała tylko o tym. Nieumyślnie przestała reagować na zaczepki Mistrza Eliksirów, choć nadal pozostała jego zabawką.

^.^.^

Pewnego razu weszła do sypialni Severusa i zastała tam kompletnie rozwalone łóżko. W pokoju pachniało damskimi perfumami oraz spermą, poduszka była w strzępach, a gdzie nie gdzie widziała ślady czerwonej szminki i rude włosy... Bez chwili wahania wybiegła z jego pokoju, zmierzając do swoich kwater. Płakała jak nigdy wcześniej, jeszcze nie widziała dowodu zdrady Severusa! Łzy popłynęły gwałtowniej, gdy pomyślała, że nie było żadnej zdrady- rzucił ją. Nic jej jeszcze tak nie zraniło.

Przez następny dzień nie wstawała z łóżka. Przez rozpacz nie odczuwała głodu, zresztą... co to za różnica, ból serca czy żołądka? Cicho śpiewała sobie nową piosenkę:

1 zwrotka?

Czy myślisz że można  
Tak łatwo zapomnieć  
Ten czas gdy krok po kroku  
Przybliżałeś się do mnie?

Moje serce zranione nie pyta  
Moje serce samotne już wie  
Zdradza cię nieobecność  
Na jawie i we śnie

Czy myślisz że można  
Tak łatwo zapomnieć  
Ten czas gdy krok po kroku  
Przybliżałeś się do mnie?

Coraz mniej mam pewności  
I odwagi mi brak  
Ktoś mi ciebie kochany  
Ktoś mi ciebie kochany skradł

Czy myślisz że można  
Tak łatwo zapomnieć  
Ten czas gdy krok po kroku  
Przybliżałeś się do mnie

Pierwszej zwrotki nadal nie było. Postanowiła kolejny raz spojrzeć w tekst, ale nie mogła znaleźć Zeszytu.

\- Merlinie, nie...

Przed oczami stanęła jej wczorajsza scena- weszła do pokoju, żeby znaleźć zapasowe pióro, zobaczyła bałagan, uciekła, a Zeszyt... Biegiem ruszyła do komnat Severusa. Miała wielką nadzieję, że go nie zastanie. Mijała kolejne korytarze lochów, aż w końcu dobiegła do obrazu Henryka VI Okrutnego. Wydyszała hasło i wpadła jak burza do salonu. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie została gospodarza. Kilkoma susami znalazła się przy stoliku, gdzie znalazła Zeszyt. Leżał na tym samym miejscu, więc Severus go nie dotykał. Kolejna ulga. Ruszyła do wyjścia, nie miała ochoty tu przebywać. Ledwo dotknęła klamki, a ta poraziła ją prądem i to nie takim pstryczkiem, tylko prawdziwym kopniakiem.

-Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Rudowłosa gwałtownie się odwróciła. Z cienia wyłonił się On. Ginny nie miała odwagi się ruszyć, była przyparta do muru.

\- Powtórzę pytanie: gdzie się wybierasz?

\- D-do mojego pokoju.

\- Po co?

\- Muszę... coś zrobić.

\- Dlaczego nie zrobisz „tego" tutaj?

Ona tylko pokręciła głową, ten chłód ją przerażał. Od miesięcy traktował ją różnie, jednak nigdy nie widziała na jego twarzy takiego dystansu, a w oczach lodowatej pustki.

\- Co to jest?

Najgorsze pytanie, jakie mogło paść.

\- Zeszyt.

\- Widzę. Czemu są w nim piosenki?

Myliłam się, Severus przebija stawkę.

\- A gdzie mają być?- postanowiła zaatakować.

\- Są twoje?- spytał, puszczając jej słowa mimo uszu.

\- Tak. Czytałeś je?

\- Tak.

\- Wszystkie?! Nie rozumiesz, że to jest moja forma pamiętnika?! Tutaj jest wszystko! Moja prywatna rzecz! Jak mogłeś?!

\- Trzeba było tu tego nie zostawiać.

Nawet się nie zdenerwował- myślała. W jej oczach kolejny raz pojawiły się łzy.

\- Dlaczego?

Gdy nie odpowiedziała spytał ponownie.

\- Co: dlaczego?- syknęła.

\- Dlaczego tak się bulwersujesz, że przeczytałem tę bujdę?

\- Bujdę?! Jaką bujdę?! Człowieku opanuj się! Piosenki nigdy nie kłamią! Moje piosenki tym bardziej! PŁYNĄ PROSTO Z SERCA, CZY TAK TRUDNO POJĄĆ, ŻE POSIADAM TAKI NARZĄD?!

On tylko popatrzył na jej czerwoną twarz oraz załzawione oczy, po czym wyszedł do sypialni. Ginny padła na podłogę, szlochając. Minęła mała chwila, aż się opanowała. Otworzyła Zeszyt i przejechała do ostatniej piosenki. Nie myliła się- w miejscu pierwszej zwrotki zobaczyła pismo Severusa.

To co mówisz nic dla mnie nie znaczy

Twoje słowa za bardzo mnie ranią

Twoje oczy i usta tak kiedyś kochane

Bez litości bez litości dziś kłamią

W ciszy przeczytała te słowa, nawet kilka razy, jednak nie rozumiała ich znaczenia. Domyśliła się, że były kierowany do niej, ale dlaczego? Kiedy on go okłamała? Kiedy zraniła? Może jednak się pomyliła? Może tylko wymyślił te słowa, żeby jej dopiec?

Cicho weszła do sypialni i od razu skierowała wzrok na łóżko. Po ostatnim bałaganienie zostało ani śladu, teraz było schludnie zasłane. Severus siedział na fotelu i wpatrywał się w ścianę.

\- Severusie, co to znaczy? Błagam cię nie torturuj mnie już. Zabrakło mi już łez, przez ciebie. Proszę wytłumacz mi to, nie mam już siły.

Dopiero, gdy skończyła, odwrócił głowę.

\- Wiesz dlaczego to napisałem?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Żeby w tej piosence była choć zwrotka prawdy. Nie, nic nie mów. Będę szczery tak, jak te słowa. Kochałem cię, a ty mnie okłamywałaś. Nadal to robisz.

\- Severusie...- powiedziała drżącym głosem.- Nigdy w życiu cię nie okłamałam, nie wiem, kiedy zraniłam. Kocham cię i tylko dlatego znoszę twoje traktowanie. Myślisz, że to życie dziwki mi odpowiada? Myślisz, że to co czuję, to pożądanie? Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?! Co ja ci zrobiłam?!

\- Nie raz słyszałem, jak przy stole nauczycielskim chwaliłaś się nowym facetem. Jest przystojny, jest dobry, jest wręcz moim ideałem. Czy nie tak mówiłaś? Pamiętam, gdy pierwszy raz to usłyszałem, to była noc duchów. Myślałaś, że nie usłyszę?

\- Severusie, powiedz, co było później?

-Nic, wyszedłem.

\- Nie słyszałeś nawet połowy- jej głos nadal drżał, lecz tym razem z powodu rosnącej nadziei.- Opowiadałam Minerwie, co usłyszałam, gdy przechodziłam korytarzem. To nie były moje słowa, tylko Rabin z Gryffindoru. Potem ciągle z tego żartowałyśmy. Severusie, chciałeś, żebyśmy się nie ujawniali, więc uszanowałam to. Nie powiedziałam nikomu. Najchętniej wykrzyczałabym to w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, ale nie zrobiłam tego.

Spuściła głowę, lecz on złapał ją za podbródek. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy się podniósł.

\- Ginewro, tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale dla mnie to było wręcz niewyobrażalne, żeby taka dziewczyna jak ty pokochała mnie...

Ginny wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku. Jak ona kochała, gdy mówił do niej pełnym imieniem! Nikomu innemu na to nie pozwala. Jednak, teraz rozpacz wymalowała się na jej twarzy.

\- Severusie, proszę nie ciągnij tego. Gdybyś mnie kochał nigdy byś mnie nie zdradził- widząc niezrozumienie w jego oczach, dodała:

\- Widziałam wczorajszy stan łóżka. Poduszki, włosy, wszystko...

\- Ginewro, moja kochana, Ginewro, to była tylko zaczepka, żebyś wreszcie się stąd wyniosła i przestała mnie dręczyć. Nie spotykałem się z nikim więcej, chciałem cię tylko odstraszyć. W końcu jestem szpiegiem, muszę umieć kłamać.

\- Więc... kochasz mnie, tylko mnie?

\- Tak. A ty kochasz mnie, tylko mnie?

\- Tak!

Stali po środku sypialni, ściśle objęci i szeptali sobie przeprosiny jeszcze jakiś czas. Niedługo po tym Ginny Weasley wykrzyczała w Wielkiej Sali wyznanie miłości do profesora Snape'a, a on w zamian za to oświadczył jej się na oczach całej szkoły. Odbył się ślub, urodziło się dziecko, drugie, a Severus Snape dotrzymał niemej obietnicy. Już zawsze wierzył swojej żonie.


End file.
